Slytherin Heir
by Nightfire713
Summary: Voldemort needs an Heir. He offers Harry a chance at a real family and a new life. One that Harry has always wanted. Secrets revealed! A lot better than it sounds, I promise. And NO flames! First Harry Potter Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

End of One life Start of a New

Harry bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain in his hand. The blood dripped down his hand. The words, _I must not tell lies_, became more prominent by the second. Of course he had detention so much, the words were there almost constantly. But it didn't change how much he hated those words. He wasn't lying, but what did it matter? No one was going to believe him.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight." Umbridge chimed. "We will resume tomorrow. Another week should show you some respect."

Harry suddenly felt the urge to take the quill and drive it straight between her eyes. He blinked, where did that come from? Then he found himself wanting to laugh and he almost did.

_Maybe they're right. Maybe I **am** going insane._

"I do hope you understand, Mr. Potter. Like I said, naughty children deserve to be punished. You deserve to be punished, don't you?" she wanted him to break. But after years of living with the Dursley's, being hit, beaten, starved, and…_No! Don't think about it! …_ he did not break easily. The only time he could actually remember fully breaking…_Stop!_ Harry tried to stop his thoughts from going down that path, but he was too late. Images played in his head.

"_You're a little Freak! How dare you burn our food!" Vernon screamed, throwing Harry onto his bed. "Well, no meals for you for a week, now get outside and finish the garden work, I don't care that it's raining and dark out. Get to it Potter…Pot_ter…Potter!"

Harry's head snapped up. "What?"

Umbridge was standing right in front of him. She was staring at him like she thought he was more insane than she originally thought. "I said, you may return to your dorm now."

"Oh," Harry breathed. He got to his feet and walked out the door without another word. He made his way down the stairs and out of the classroom. He just walked, but he couldn't focus on anything. His mind kept filling with those horrid images.

_Large, meaty hands grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him in the cupboard, then shamming the door and locking it._

"_Little brat! We've given you a roof over your head, a bed to sleep in, and food to eat from our own pockets and yet you can't do anything right. You're completely useless. Nothing but a freak! And if you ever insult your cousin again, you'll be sleeping in the attic!" the man hissed through the vent._

_Tears ran down Harry's face._

"Oh, hello Harry."

Harry blinked as he regained his surroundings again. He found himself in front of a mirror in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle was floating behind him.

Had he walked here? He hadn't even noticed where he was going. But why here? He should have been going back to the Tower.

"H-Hey Myrtle." He replied, not turning around. It was then that he realized where he was standing. In front of the mirror that was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Then he noticed that his hand was tracing the tiny snake carved onto the faucet.

He blinked.

What force had compelled him to come here? He was suppose to go back to the tower. But…he didn't want to. He'd had enough. This as far as he went.

Harry was tired.

Nothing was going right. The DA was dead, Dumbledore was on the run, and that bitch was in charge of Hogwarts now. And everyone still thought he was crazy for believing that Voldemort had returned. Why did he even bother trying? No matter what, everything went wrong. And to make it worse, his 'friends' had started avoiding him again. Like they blamed him for them getting in trouble. They were the ones who talked him into starting the DA, so technically it was their fault.

Stroking the snake, Harry gazed at his reflection.

Harry Potter.

The Boy-Who-Lived.

Gryffindor's Golden boy.

"No more…" he breathed.

Myrtle blinked, the cocked her head. "Pardon?"

"No more. NO MORE!" Harry screamed.

Wham!

Myrtle shrieked as his head collided with the mirror.

"I am DONE being their little savior, leader, whatever the hell it is they want me to be!"

Wham!

"Harry?" Myrtle's voice quivered.

"I'm not their Savior! I'm not their Golden Boy! I'm not even suppose to be in Gryffindor. I was suppose to be in Slytherin! The Sorting Hat wanted to put me there. Why did I argue? I don't belong in Gryffindor. I don't belong with those back-stabbing, glory seeking fuckers! I'm a Slytherin!" He was sobbing by this point. Tears running down his face.

WHAM! CRACK!

"Harry!" Myrtle screamed.

Harry froze. Sharp pain burst in his forehead.

Drip…drip…drip.

Something wet and warm dripped down his face. It wasn't tears. Raising his head Harry found the mirror had been cracked with a red stain in the center. Harry turned his attention to his reflection. His scar and forehead had been split open and his blood was running down his face.

"Harry?" Myrtle had moved back a bit.

Harry was silent for a few moments. "Myrtle," he finally whispered. "I need you to do something for me. Can you…leave for a while?"

Myrtle floated back and forth nervously. "I…I don't…"

"Please?" Harry begged. "And if anyone asks, I wasn't here, okay?"

Myrtle bit her lip but finally nodded, then floated through the wall.

Harry straightened up, then removed the hidden items in his robes. His wand, the map, the album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year, and his invisibly cloak. He would have to leave his broom. Then again Umbridge did take it and banned him for life. So it didn't really matter.

He removed his outer robes and sweater, dropping them to floor along with his Gryffindor tie. He placed his album and map in his pockets, his wand up his sleeve, and draped his cloak over his hurt hand. Then faced the sink.

"_**Open."**_

Slowly the chamber opened, the same way it had three years ago.

Harry gulped as he gazed down into the dark tunnel. He forced the memories of his second year back and jumped. Sliding down the tube, he braced himself, landing on his feet.

He looked up at the entrance. _**"Close."**_ Slowly, it sealed tight.

Harry walked out of the bone pit and into the tunnel. To his shock, the rubble that had sealed the cave years ago had vanished. Along with the snakeskin. It was like someone wanted him to come down here.

Harry sighed then started walking. There was no turning back now. He was leaving Hogwarts, and never coming back.

Coming up to the second door, he hissed out the command. He watched as the snake slid around, opening the door. He climbed through and down the stairs then hissed at the door, making it close.

Once more he was in the Chamber of Secrets. But he was out of Hogwarts, now he had to find another way out of the chamber. _How hard can that be?_

"Quite hard actually. Although a Parseltongue can navigate it better."

The blood in Harry's veins ran cold. He knew that voice. Better than anyone else. His heart was beating loud enough that he could hear it in his ear. He slowly turned to meet the crimson eyes of Lord Voldemort. In a flash Harry drew his wand from his sleeve…

"Accio Potter's Wand."

…only to have it sip from his grip and fly into Voldemort's waiting hand.

The snake-like man just chuckled, then blinked. It took Harry five seconds to realize that he was staring at the blood running down his face.

Suddenly he felt a pressure in his mind, followed by the images of him banging his head against the mirror and screaming.

Harry panicked and tried to throw the Dark Lord from his mind. But it was useless. This was a hundred times stronger than what Snape had done to him. Luckily he felt the man withdraw from his mind.

"Well, I should thank you for making this easy for me." He stated, then whispered something that sounded like Latin. He came closer. Harry tried to back up, but it was like his feet were glued to the floor. He felt close to hyperventilation.

This was it.

The Dark Lord was finally going to kill him.

His life would end and there was nothing he could do to stop him. His body would never be found and left to rot in the chamber, unless Voldemort showed it off.

Voldemort was standing less than a foot from him. Harry waited for him to pull out his wand and say those two words that would end him.

The Dark Lord made no move for his wand, but reached up and pushed back his hair, placing a hand over his lightening scar. The strange pressure increased almost to the point of pain. Harry bit his lip as a strong stinging sensation shot through his scar. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly it felt like something solid was seeping from his scar. Then the pressure and the pain vanished.

"There. My soul is finally complete."

Harry opened his eyes only to be shocked speechless.

Tom Riddle stood before him. Well, an older looking Tom Riddle, like his mid-thirties. His hair had grown back, his nose had returned, his skin was ivory, the only thing that remained the same was the crimson eyes. The Dark Lord stepped a few steps back, gave a cunning smile, then snapped his fingers.

Harry found his feet were free again. Before he could even move though, Tom reached for his forehead again. This time he rubbed his fingers across both cuts.

"_**Heal. Clean."**_

Harry winced as he felt his skin stitch itself back together and the blood vanish from his face. But he just continued to stare at Tom. How had this happened? He wasn't going to kill him?

Voldemort, Tom, (he wasn't sure anymore) just smirked. "The answer is no, I'm not going to kill you. The motivation to do so turned out to be fake. And reasons to keep you alive grow stronger and stronger."

"What?" Harry was beyond confused.

"Oh, the old fool didn't tell you?" Tom didn't look the least bit shocked, about whatever he was talking about. "Typical."

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable? I swear on my magic I won't harm you." The Dark Lord offered.

"No. Tell me here. And how did you know I was down here?" Harry demanded.

"Oh Harry. As a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, I can tell exactly who is entering my chamber." Voldemort smirked. "Now this explanation will take a while so have a seat." He snapped his fingers.

Harry suddenly was forced to sit in a chair that materialized out of nowhere. Once more he realized he couldn't move. Voldemort sat gracefully in the chair that appeared behind him.

"Now, why don't we start with what I just extracted from your sweet forehead." Voldemort grinned, which widened as Harry glared. "In my youth I became obsessed with avoiding death. So I took steps to gain immortality. Though I later learned that the obsession was placed in me."

Harry blinked. He started to speak but Voldemort held up his hand. "Let me finish. I'll explain everything. Now I created a number of horcrux. When you commit a murder of an innocent, your soul can break temporarily. For some who are powerful enough, they can capture the fragments and place them in objects, so it can help you avoid death."

Harry stared. The Dark Lord split his soul?

"Recently I went through a moment of clarity, which let me realize the negative effects of slitting my soul. And then I began to realize that someone had been tampering with my mind. Upon further examination I found that someone had planted an obsession spell, obliviated me a number of times, and a Carpus Genisius. It's a spell that makes me want to achieve my goals so much I'd be willing to do anything. However it malfunctioned and made me want to even kill thousands to achieve my goals even though my goals have nothing to do with killing Muggleborns. And only someone who is of equal or almost equal power could have placed it upon me."

_This makes no sense._ Harry thought. _Why would someone cast such a spell? It's dangerous. And Who?_ But Harry started to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. There was only one person he knew who was of almost equal strength to the Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore cast there on me."

Harry bit his lip to keep from screaming. _Why?_ He asked in his mind, knowing Voldemort would hear.

"I found out his secret. He wasn't, isn't, the real Albus Dumbledore. His real name is Octavian Dumbledore, Albus' older brother."

"What?" Harry almost shouted. "N-No, his brother works at the Hoghead."

"Albus had two brothers. The real Albus Dumbledore was never a teacher here. He moved to Greenland and cutting all connections only returning to defeat Grindelwald. He never was one for fame. But his older brother Octavian was. He pretended to be Albus without either of his brothers knowing in order to get the fame.

I discovered this in my sixth year and wanted to expose him. When he threatened to expel me, I tried to catch him by using Icefyre the Basilisk. But I ended up petrifying and killing students. It was after that that Octavian realized what a threat I was, and cast the spells. But they didn't work the way he planned. I ended up setting up poor Hagrid for my faults and using Myrtle's death to create my first horcrux. It went down hill from there.

Anyway, once I realized what had happened I started removing the spells and collecting all the horcruxes I had made to fix my soul."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting there. Now I need to explain why I wanted to kill you in the first place. When you were born, one of my spies heard a prophecy. It said that you were destined to kill me. You or Mr. Longbottom. Right away I should have ignored it. But I was too insane. You see, Harry, a prophecy is never specific and is always complicated. This one was too simple. Between the two of you, I picked you to target because I thought you would be weaker. But I wanted to be dramatic with this. So I planned on using you to create another horcrux. I preformed the ritual and went to kill you.

Then the backfired.

My soul still split, but it needed a vessel. It went into you."

The blood within Harry turned cold again. A piece of the Dark Lord's soul had been inside him? That went beyond creepy. "Then the prophecy…"

"The thing was fake Harry. Dumbledore created it in hopes to lure me into a trap. It worked, and did for years, until you destroyed my diary."

Harry blinked. The diary that he had plunged the Basilisk fang into, destroying Tom in his second year. _How had that helped?_

"The diary was my horcrux. Most people believe that when you destroy a horcrux, it's just gone. However, it actually sends it back to the main piece, which gave me the clarity…"

"Wait." Harry cut in. "Are you telling me that my parents were killed, I spent my whole life with people who hated me, and almost died four times, was because a Dumbledore imposter wanted to keep his little secret?" Harry was trembling with rage and pain.

Voldemort's gaze softened to a sad look. Then he nodded.

It felt like his world had caved in. Everything had been a set up. What if his friends were a set up too? That made him want to be sick. Could everything be a lie? "But, why are you here now? You got your horcrux back." He managed.

Voldemort stood up, then pulled Harry to his feet the chairs disappearing, his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Because you deserve to know the truth. And I have an offer for you."

"An offer?" Harry asked.

"You see, I also realized that in all these years I never produced an heir. I don't want the Slytherin line to die with me, but I don't desire or have the time for marriage or an infant right at the moment. But I realized I already had part of one."

Harry just stared. He couldn't mean…

"My soul gave you most of my powers, like you would have if you were my flesh and blood. But not completely. However, if I were to use a blood adoption ritual, you could become mine completely." Voldemort smiled.

Harry stepped back. "You…want to make me your son?" he breathed. The man couldn't be serious. This man had killed his parents and almost killed him on several occasions.

"Yes. You're so much like me already. You are a parselmouth, and part of me wants to keep that ability in the Slytherin line. You also look slightly like me. And those emerald eyes are the exact color of the Slytherin house. You also posses the qualities of a true member of the Noble House of Slytherin. You're cunning, intelligent, sneaky, and as equally as powerful as me. You're also fiercely loyal to friends, though you are too quick to forgive. You would be the perfect heir of Slytherin."

Harry felt a blush creeping up onto his face. He had always been complimented about his courage and bravery and the things that were to be expected of a Gryffindor. He'd never be complimented on the qualities that most people told him were bad or _Slytherin_. But still…

"And just think of what I could offer you." Voldemort continued, starting to circle Harry slowly. "I could help you achieve your true potential, learning to behave and become a proper and great Slytherin Lord. You would have the best that life has to offer, a father to love and guide you, friends who like you for you and not because of your fame and glory, and a decent education."

"What's wrong with my education?" Harry hissed. Though considering his grades, maybe the man had a point.

"Hogwarts has been…lacking in proper curriculum these last few years, nowhere near preparing you for the hardships of the Wizarding world. Oh the things you would learn. Politics, advanced spells and potions, runes, blood magic, and the old ways. The ways that Octavian Dumbledore has tried to label as Dark Magic so that he can keep his control over us. You would learn the true difference between Light and Dark magic, that it has nothing to do with good or evil. I would show you the world. In time I think you will grow to love Slytherin Castle." Voldemort praised.

Harry turned his head to keep eye contact. "Slytherin Castle? Where's that?"

Voldemort tutted. "Sorry Harry. Unless you're my son, you won't be allowed to know that. Now, what do you say?"

Harry was silent. What was he suppose to say? Everything that Voldemort was offering was what he wanted. Family, to learn more, to be seen as who he was, it was so temping. But this was Lord Voldemort, would he really do this?

"Why should I trust you?"

"I've already given my word that I will never harm you. But you are correct, you have no reason to trust me. And in truth, I wouldn't blame you if you said no. And you have that option. You can say no. You could take the tunnel and it would lead you out of Hogwarts and be on your own or you could come with me and be my son. The choice is yours, and yours alone."

A choice.

That's all Harry ever wanted. Ever since he'd entered the Wizarding World, he'd been told who he was and what he would do. He never had a choice. He HAD to be the Boy-Who-Lived, he HAD to be on the quidditch team (granted he did love it), he was destined to be a hero. But no one ever asked him. He never wanted to be those things. No one had given him a choice.

Except Voldemort.

"Yes. I want to be your heir, your son."


	2. Becoming the Heir

**Okay, Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I KNOW I have spelling issues. Look I wrote half that stuff right after I had my wisdom teeth removed. I was on pain medication!**

**So be thankful it makes any sense!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Becoming the Heir

Voldemort smiled then reached out and carted his fingers through Harry's raven locks. It felt gentle and soothing.

"Good boy, my little Harry. Now, it's time we go." He said, wrapping his arm possessively around his soon to be new son. "I'm assuming you've never had the experience of whirling before."

Harry blinked; relaxing at the feeling of being pulled against a solid, warm body. He could feel the dark magic pulsing into him. "Whirling?"

"It's a type of transportation. It's an unpopular form now a days, but I still prefer it. Since this is your first, I suggest closing your eyes." Voldemort instructed, pulling Harry tighter against him.

Harry did.

Suddenly he felt like he was in the middle of a hurricane. He could feel powerful winds on either sides of him. Finally, he felt ground beneath his feet, the winds faded.

"Welcome home Harry."

Harry opened his eyes.

They were standing in what appeared to be a study. There were two armchairs by the fireplace, a desk, Oriental rug; it was designed with the same design as the Slytherin Dorms.

"_**Welcome home masster." **_

Harry looked to see a huge snake slithering towards them. Nagini.

"_**Oh, who'ss thiss? Iss thiss your new sson? He'ss beautiful masster."**_ She hissed, wrapping around Harry's leg. Harry tensed as she slowly coiled up his body, holding him firmly, yet gently.

"_**He'ss not my sson yet Pet. But he will be by tonight."**_ Voldemort hissed back, guiding Harry to sit down in one of the armchairs. "Now, we need a talk about a few things before the ritual tonight. Starting with your new name."

"My new name?" Harry was confused.

"Of course. You are entering into a new family. You'll be taking on the last name Slytherin, and your first name shall remain the same if you wish." The Dark Lord said, taking a seat in the other chair.

Harry thought for a minute. "Yes I want to keep my name."

"That just leaves your middle name. It's a Slytherin tradition to have a middle name of a Greek God. For example my official Slytherin name is Voldemort Ares Slytherin. I always did favor the God of War. Are you partial to any God?"

Harry remembered a book on Greek Mythology that he had read when he was a child. He loved reading all the tales about how the Gods and Goddesses came to be. But his favorite was about Dionysus, the God of Wine and Pleasure. He was born a Demi God but was made a God by his father Zeus.

"Harry?" Voldemort snapped his attention back.

"Dionysus. I…like the God Dionysus." Harry finally said.

Voldemort smiled, then nodded. "I can see that. In fact, in some stories, Dionysus was told to have Green eyes."

Harry blushed.

"Now, I need you to stay here, I'll be back in a minute." He said to Harry, then headed for the door.

Suddenly Harry felt Nagini slid down his arm, with a hiss of concern. _**"Why do I smell blood on you little Raven? Is your hand hurt?"**_

Voldemort froze at her words. He turned around and his gaze went straight to Harry's covered hand. "Harry…show me your hand."

The man didn't even wait for Harry to reply, he just grasped Harry's wrist and pulled the cloak off. Voldemort's gaze darkened. Harry shrank back as he felt dark magic swelling faster around him, growing wild. Suddenly the room seemed to begin to shake, like it was on the edge of exploding.

"Who." The Dark Lord managed.

"It's n-nothing." Harry started.

"DON'T give me that. Give me the name, right now, of the person who made you use a Blood Quill!"

Harry jumped slightly, wanting to pull back, but Nagini tightened her grip. _**"Tell masster who hurt you little ssnakeling. A father protectss hiss children."**_

Harry gulped. "It was just detention with Umbridge."

"Harry, are you aware that a Blood Quill is an illegal object?" Voldemort asked.

That made Harry freeze. A blood quill was illegal? "It's illegal?"

"Yes, it can cause damage to a magical core. Now this is important, how many times did she make you use this?" Voldemort asked slowly, clearly trying to stay calm.

"A-At least three times a week since the beginning of the year."

Harry figured that was bad when Voldemort paled drastically.

"_**Pet, watch him. I'll be back soon."**_ He whispered to Nagini, the hurried from the room.

"That's not a good sign." Harry muttered. He stiffened as Nagini tightened again. Though he did like certain snakes, this one was huge and poisonous, and he didn't exactly like…touching snakes. Though if he was going to be the Dark Lord's son, he'd better get used to it.

Suddenly the door opened again.

Voldemort came in with a middle-aged man with brown hair following him carrying a black bag.

"Harry this is Dr. Charles. My personal medic."

"Hello young man." Charles smiled. "I understand that you've been forced to use a Blood Quill."

Harry nodded. "It can damage a magical core?"

"Yes. If exposed to prolong use. I'd like you cast a diagnosis spell to insure that your magic hasn't been affected."

That didn't seem bad.

Voldemort whispered something in Charles' ear. The medic nodded. "He'll be fine by midnight. Even if there are any problems, the ritual will wipe it all out."

"What?"

"Nothing Harry." Voldemort assured while Charles' cast the spell.

Harry glowed a pale orange.

"That's a good. You're in perfect health. You must be very powerful to completely resist the effects of the Blood Quill for so long. But, I want to keep monitoring you for a few weeks." He pulled out a small bottle. "Now you need to rub this on, but after the ritual, the scar will vanish. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, that should give you plenty of time for the ritual to settle." He said.

"My Lord." He nodded to Voldemort. "And congratulations on the adoption." He put the wand back in his bag and left.

Voldemort turned to Harry and gave him a gentle smile. "Well now, I need to do some last minute preparations. Rub that stuff on, then dress in this." He placed something white on the other chair.

"What did he mean by the it will vanish after the ritual?" Harry asked.

"A blood adoption ritual removes all wounds and scars from the previous family, leaving like a clean slate to become apart of the new family." Voldemort explained.

Harry blinked. A clean slate. That's sounded so sweet.

"Oh, by the way, was that…woman…using the blood quill on anyone else?" Voldemort asked, though he sounded strained.

"She used it on anyone who had detention with her."

Voldemort nodded. "Thank you. Now, get dressed and wait for someone to come and collect you."

Harry watched as he left the room. Nagini slithered from his shoulders, moving after her master.

Harry sat there, staring after them. Then he opened the bottle and rubbed the salve on. The wound stopped bleeding and sealed up. "Huh," Well it worked fast. He walked over, and picked up the cotton robe. It was long and had a hood.

Knock. Knock.

"Young master?"

The door opened and a young woman wearing a soft blue robes. "Hello. I'm Selene, I'm to be your Governess."

"My Governess?"

"Yes. I will be in charge of your studies, helping you with Daily life, and right, helping you through this ritual." She explained, closing the door. "Now let's start with a bath."

Before Harry could blink, he was being yanked down the hall and into a huge bathroom. Selene motioned for him to remove his clothes.

She started the water in the claw foot tub. Then she added a few drops of different oils, flower petals, and salt. Then moved outside the door to give him some privacy.

Harry climbed in. It felt good to be able to relax for the first time in months. "Why…"

"It's a cleansing process. You have to be in top shape for the ceremony. Now the ritual will take place in the rose garden. You will be wearing your hood up for the first part, until the Dark Lord removes it. Now, you won't have to say a thing. First the Lord will purify you with rose oil, then he shall incorporate the elements within you. He will sprinkle you with salt, then water, you shall inhale incense, finally he will move a flame near your face, but don't worry, he won't burn you." She explained through the door.

Harry nodded as he scrubbed his body.

"Next he will perform the blood part of the ritual. You won't shed any blood, but the Dark Lord will cut himself and put his blood on you. Finally he will put the Heir of Slytherin ring on your finger, officially making you his son."

"Got it." Harry muttered.

"You don't need to do a complete job. Just get the dirt off. Hurry up now."

Harry scrubbed faster.

Finally all the dirt and blood was gone.

He climbed out of the tub and dried off, then slipped on the robe. It felt soft against his skin. Then slipped on a pair of simple sippers.

"Ready?" Selene asked.

Harry opened the door and stepped out. "Yes."

"Good, now come with me." She said, leading Harry down the halls.

Soon they were outside. The sky was dusted with stars. They walked down the path, through hedges. Harry didn't really look where he was going. Normally he would have admired the beauty of the garden, but he could only stare at the ground in front of him. He was too lost in his thoughts.

He was going to become the Dark Lord's son. He always imagined that the Dark Lord would kill him, but never make him his son.

"We're here." Selene whispered.

Harry finally looked up. They were standing in the clearing. Voldemort was standing in the middle in front of an alter. On the alter was a white candle, a small jar, a lotus flower, incense, a ring and what looked to be a locket.

Voldemort smiled as they approached.

Selene bowed.

"Tonight on the Holy night of Beltane, we've gathered in this sacred space to welcome a child into the Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin." Voldemort said, lighting some of incense on the alter. He motioned Harry to step forward.

Selene nudged him slightly.

Harry walked over to stand right in front of his soon to be father. Voldemort pulled the hood off Harry's head, lightly touching the freshly washed raven locks, then he picked up a small glass jar with oil.

"With this rose oil, I purify your spirit so that you may see the true world of magic as it truly is."

Harry remembered what Selene had told him and he closed his eyes. He felt Voldemort rub the oil on his forehead, eyelids, and right over his heart.

"Now I shall incorporate the power of the elements within you."

_First earth, then water, air, and fire._ Harry reminded himself, trying to remain calm at the thought of the flame being close to his face.

"Earth our body."

Voldemort sprinkled salt over Harry's head, careful to avoid Harry's eyes.

"Water our blood."

Taking the lotus flower, he dripped the dewdrops on Harry's eyelids.

"Air our breath."

Voldemort picked up the burning incense stick and places it in front of Harry's nose. Harry inhaled a sweet rose smell.

"Fire our spirit."

Harry gulped slightly as Voldemort picked up the white candle. He watched as the flame approached. _Relax, Selene said it wouldn't burn me._ He tried to assure himself. He watched as the flame flickered and danced. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat near his cheek. A small hot sensation traveled over his face, then it was gone.

Harry opened his eyes.

Voldemort picked up the knife and cut the palm of his hand. He then pressed his hand to Harry's forehead. A sharp pain laced through Harry's head. It felt like tentacles were seeping into him and spreading through out his body. Then it became a warm, protective feeling. The Dark Lord removed his hand, wiping the blood from Harry's forehead. Voldemort smiled.

Voldemort lifted Harry's right hand, then lifted the ring from the alter. It was silver with a black snake with emerald eyes in the center, forming an S. "The blood of Salazar Slytherin has approved you as an heir. This ring shall show the world that you are now the True Slytherin Prince."

Voldemort slipped the ring on Harry's middle finger. A soft blue glow surrounded both of them. Suddenly Harry felt a rustling of his clothes. Looking down he found that he was now wearing a deep forest green robes that had tight sleeves. It was long, going all the way down to the ground with black trousers. It had a high neckline and was snug on his chest before flaring out. The cuffs, collar and the bottom of his robes had black embroidered vines and there was a long line of black buttons down the front. He was also wearing a pair of black dragon hide boots.

Then Dark Lord picked up the locket. The door was golden glass windows allowing Harry to see a serpentine S, inlaid with glittering, green stones. It hung on a silver chain that shimmered in the moonlight.

"This is Salazar Slytherin's locket. He made it to give to his son. It's become a tradition that the youngest member of the Slytherin family wears it."

Voldemort slipped it around Harry's neck.

Then he noticed that his vision was somehow worse. Before he could say anything, Voldemort pulled his glasses off his face. Harry blinked. His vision was crystal clear. He could see every little detailed.

"Welcome to the family, Harry Dionysus Slytherin, my son." Voldemort said, kissing Harry on the forehead.

Harry blushed. He could actually feel the father-son bond beginning to form between him and Voldemort, his father.

"Now then, let's return inside. It's late and you need to rest." The Dark Lord decided, taking Harry by the arm and leading him inside, calling to Selene to clean up the alter and then to retire for the night.

They walked in silence back up the path and into the castle. Harry took the time to actually look around. It had the same structure as Hogwarts, but felt stronger in the magic regard.

Voldemort led him up a series of stairs and down hallways until they reached a set of oriental doors.

"This is your personal suite."

Opening the doors Harry was stunned. The room had a queen size bed with a thick green ring canopy. There was a fireplace, an armchair, and a bookshelf.

"You also have a study in the next room that leads to your own Astronomy Tower. You also have a personal bathroom. You can look around in the morning; right now you are to go to sleep. Someone will be by in the morning to come get you." Voldemort instructed. "One of the maids you out your night robe. Good Night Harry."

"Good Night…Father." Harry breathed as he watched his father leave, and closed the door. He was stunned. He never thought those words would ever come out of his mouth. Not with his real father dead.

He walked over to the bed. He quickly got dressed and climbed into bed. The canopy magical closed, leaving only a sliver of an opening.

Suddenly soft music began play. It was Pachelbel Canon in D, accompanied with the sounds of ocean waves. It soothed Harry's rattled soul.

"Harry Dionysus Slytherin." He whispered as the candles in his room dimmed until it left him in a comfortable darkness.

It rolled off his tongue in a way that Harry James Potter never did. _But it will remain my name, just as much as this one is._

It sounded like his real name. And now it was.

Harry closed his eyes, letting out a calm breath, then let sleep claim him.

* * *

**I'm still slightly on pain pills so if this has problems don't blame me!**

**Please review. It makes me update faster.**


	3. Slytherin Castle

**Finally! This chapter took me forever to write. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Slytherin Castle

"_**Wake up little ssnakeling."**_

Harry groaned and rolled over, burying his head further into the pillows. "Go away Ron. It's Saturday, and I don't care about whatever it was Hermione said to you."

"If I had understood any of that, I would probably assume that that was an insult you little brat. Now GET. UP!"

A sharp pain of a bite on Harry's wrist caused him to leap upright. His eyes darted about searching for his attacker while cradling his wrist to his chest. All he saw was a thick green canopy.

_Where…oh._ Harry released as the memories of the previous night came back to him.

He was now Lord Voldemort's son.

"Finally, you're a deeper sleeper than a Burmese Python."

His gazed shot down to see Nagini slithering out from under the covers. Then Harry remembered the bite. Checking his hand he let out a sigh of relief as the skin wasn't broken.

"_**Relax, I wouldn't do any real physical damaged to you, and besides as you are my master's son, you are immune to my venom just as he is."**_ She hissed.

"Oh, good morning Nagini."

"Good morning, little Raven."

Suddenly the canopy was whisked back. Harry found himself looking straight into the face of a maid.

"Morning sir." She greeted with a small curtsy, then she walked over and threw open the curtains letting in sunlight.

Harry glanced around, finally getting a good look at his new room.

The walls were pale green with dark trim. The carpet the same dark green as the canopy and curtains. Tapestries hung on the wall, depicting beautiful scenes that Harry didn't understood. There was also a couch by the bookshelf, and a small tea table with two chairs by the window.

Just then another maid come in, pushing a small trolley with covered silver plates. "Good morning sir. Would you like to have breakfast in bed, by the window or out on the balcony?"

Harry blinked. _**"I have a balcony?"**_ he asked Nagini.

"Yes. Lets eat out there. The view, is the most amazing thing you ever seen."

"The balcony please." He told the maid.

She nodded, then pushed the trolley over to where the other maid was opening a pair of double glass leading onto a large, wide balcony.

Harry climbed out of bed and wrapped up in a dark green robe. Nagini draped herself around his shoulders.

She hadn't been lying about the view.

The balcony over looked beautiful garden, groves and orchards. In the distant were mountains, though they were bare fields, and the sea. The sun was rising just over the peak of the mountain. The waves were lapping on the white beach and against the sides of the cliffs. It was stunning.

"Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?"

Harry snapped back to attention, sitting at the tea table. "Oh, hot chocolate."

While one poured him a cup the other placed several silver platters in front of him. There were waffles with powdered sugar and strawberries, sausage, bacon, melon balls, and a small bowl of oatmeal, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." He said.

The maids smiled, then curtsied again.

"Ah, good to see you're up." Selene walked out onto the balcony. Harry finally got a real look at her. She had brown hair and almond shaped dark blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned, showing that she spent a lot of time outside. "Now we can go over your schedule for the day." She continued.

"I have a schedule?" Harry had a feeling that he would be asking a lot of questions the next few days.

"You do now. Now after you finish eating and get dressed you will be joining your father for a tour of the Castle and the grounds. Then you will join me back up here to be measured by a personal tailor for your new robes and other clothes. After we will adjourn to the library so I came explain your new responsibilities and duties…"

"Responsibilities and duties?"

"Yes, you are the heir to one of four of the most ancient and powerful houses from the time of Merlin. You have a lot to live up to and once your new status is announced, you'll have a lot expected of you. Both good and bad." Selene said.

Harry leaned back. He hadn't thought about that. Gods, what would people say? He was now the Heir of Slytherin. He had to fight the urge to laugh. It was so ironic. His mind was flashing back to second year and everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin.

Heh, they were only off by three years, but they turned out to be right. But this was beyond better than they could've ever guessed.

"Anyway," Selene cut through his thoughts. "after that, will be lunch on the patio with your father, followed by your appointment with Dr. Charles. Then you'll be meeting some of your tutors. After that you'll be free to do whatever you want until supper, and finally your father wants you to join him in the parlor this evening to clear up any questions you may have. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

This was going to be his life now. Schedules, duties, responsibilities, but surprisingly he wasn't bothered by any of these things. It felt…natural.

"Now, eat up! You are much to thin." She scolded.

Harry shyly looked down, but picked up his fork and took a bite of one of the waffles. It was good, better than anything that Hogwarts ever made.

Selene nodded in satisfaction, then walked back inside, leaving Harry to finish his breakfast in peace.

The food was defiantly better than Hogwarts. It tasted just right and was healthy. Still he was only able to eat about half of it. But the maids didn't seem surprised in a slightest. They merely picked up the plates before they hurried Harry inside and into the private bathroom.

Harry was stunned.

It was done in gray marble, just like the Prefect bathroom, only there wasn't a pool, but a large Jacuzzi style tub with thirteen taps on one side. There was a toilet and there was a shower with a panel with about fifty options on it, with a glass door and wall jets. And off to the side was a stack of warm, white and green fluffy towels. The counter had only one sink and two cabinets and a large mirror.

The person staring back at him in the mirror was not the person he knew. His eyes were still green, but that was the only thing that stayed the same. His hair was no longer sticking out and unruly. It was now soft and slightly wavy. He had grown several inches and his body had a sense of grace and presence that he'd never had before.

'_That's me?' _

He was Harry Dionysus Slytherin now. He truly wasn't Harry James Potter any longer.

He smirked.

'_Good.'_

The two maids sat Harry down on the window bench, which was covered in a soft green cushion. One of the maids filled the large bath with steamy, hot water while the other opened the cabinet and pulled out a couple of little soap drops. She dropped them into the water, making them sizzle and dissolve, turning the water a soft, pale cloudy blue. Then she turned one of the taps letting a flow of icy white foam poured out, covering the surface. The next tap made small and large bubbles come out. Finally, the last tap let out a soft purple scent cloud that smelled like honey suckles.

The two maids then proceeded the attempt to strip Harry down. Nagini moved onto the counter, hissing in amusement at Harry's struggles.

"Oh relax." The brown haired maid giggled. "I have three younger brothers. You've don't have anything that I haven't seen before."

Harry flushed as he was stripped nude and forced him into the tub. It was awkward sitting there naked in front of two older women, but the water felt and smelled so relaxing. He lay in the sweet-smelling water and the bubbles popped against his skin, causing the smell of cinnamon, potpourri, and roses to fill his senses.

"Your hair is as black as night, and so agreeable," the blonde says, scooping warm, frothy water over his head.

Suddenly the brunet cupped his chin and tilted it, studding Harry's face. "Sevetlana! Look at his eyes!"

The blonde, Sevetlana, stopped bathing Harry long enough to look.

"Oooh, they're the same color as emeralds," She cooed. "Where did you get such beautiful eyes from?"

"My mother." Harry replied.

They both smiled, then finished bathing him.

They lifted him out of the tub and wrapped him in a large towel, briskly drying him off then putting his robe back on. They used magic to dry his hair then combed his hair, making it look neater than it's ever been before and leading him back into the bedroom.

Selene was already there.

"Good, you're clean. Now let me show you your closet."

It was a large walk-in closet. It was so big it even had a loveseat in it. There were rows for wizarding robes of all sizes. Boots and dress shoes shelves. Drawers lined the walls. There were shelves that were locked in the back. But they were all empty.

'_Wow'_ was the only thought in Harry's mind.

"You'll have all your clothes by tomorrow morning after the tailor gets everything. Okay, lets see…"

Selene pulled out a gray shirt with slightly wide arms that narrowed again at his wrists, closed with two cuff links in that were of small silver coiled snakes and had a low collar. Next she pulled out a bottle green tailored robe to wear over it. Then she pulled out a pair of dark green trousers, a black leather belt with a silver belt buckle with the engraving with the Slytherin crest, and a pair of black dragonhide boots.

They fit perfect.

The material seemed to be a mix of cotton and silk and felt soft and lightweight against his skin. The robe was snug against his chest like a waistcoat, but flared out below the waist and it went down to his feet.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Selene called.

"The Dark Lord is waiting in the front hall. Is the young master ready?" a male voice called in.

Selene adjusted the robes a tad, and smoothed back his hair. "He's ready. And will be down in a minute." She smiled, then pushed Harry towards the door.

Harry opened the door, meeting a young man. The man gave a small bow; "Prince." He greeted and motioned for Harry to follow him. He led Harry back through the hallways and down stairways.

Just as he said, Lord Voldemort was standing in the front foyer. Harry's new father smiled as he came over.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning…father." Harry breathed. That would take a while to get use to saying.

Voldemort smiled, then motioned for Harry to follow him.

"I thought we'd start in the North wing." He said as they walked down the hall. "It was the first wing in the house and holds the library, the tapestry hall, the portrait hall, the clock tower, and a bell tower. This is where you will spend your history lessons at."

The Library was huge. It was three times as big as Hogwarts' was. Hermione would have fainted from joy at this sight. And unlike the Hogwarts Library there were no restricted sections.

The Tapestry hall was decorated with tapestries that were hundreds of years old. Some of them were even close to a thousand. They depicted famous scenes throughout history.

But the Portrait Hall was the most shocking.

"Ready?" Voldemort asked.

Harry nodded.

Voldemort pushed open the door.

It was just a long hall covered with Portraits. All Slytherins.

"Ah, Tom, who's this?" a man who Harry recognized as Salazar Slytherin was placed at the end, between two stain glass windows, and next to a man with a white beard that was longer than Dumbledore, white hair, long blue robes, a blue and gold wizard hat, and holding a staff.

At Salazar's voice, all the Portraits turned to peer at them.

"Good Morning Salazar." Voldemort greeted. "This is my son Harry. I just blood-adopted him last night."

Suddenly every Portrait seemed to light up with excitement.

"Oh he's adorable!" a witch with trailing black hair smiled, shifting her stitching off her knee.

"Looks like a fine dueler." A man holding a sword laughed. "Make sure you educate him in the art of weaponry and not just wand work."

"His magical aura is so powerful. As to be expected of a Slytherin Heir, adopted or not." Another man said, peering at Harry through his glasses.

"His eyes are Slytherin green!" a woman cried in delight.

"He's strong and healthy."

"He'll take the Slytherin name far!"

"Who cares if he takes it far, someone has to restore the name Slytherin back to true greatness. This kid will do just that!"

It went on like that for a while. Harry felt a blush rush to his face at all the compliments. But looking around the room, he saw that he did look a lot like all the other members of the Slytherin family. Dark hair, pale skin, and a lean body. He felt a wave of acceptance and familiarity run through him.

This was his family.

A chuckle caused all of them to stop.

It was the old wizard next to Salazar.

"Calm down all of you. I know a new member of the Slytherin clan is exciting, but do not overwhelm him." He was clearly amused. "Though I agree with all of you. This child is very powerful."

Voldemort gave a small bow, which shocked Harry.

"Thank you Merlin."

Harry froze.

Merlin? As in _the_ Merlin? The greatest wizard of all time? Oh gods.

"Hello child," Merlin smiled a gentle smile at him.

"Hello," Harry replied, a little nervous.

Honestly, what do you say to the great Merlin?

Merlin chuckled again, "Well it's nice to see a child in the castle again, even if you're already thirteen."

Harry blushed. "I'm fifteen sir."

All the Portraits just stared.

"But you look to small and thin to be fifteen." The woman sewing exclaimed.

"Tom you better make him eat." Salazar stated.

"I will Salazar. Now I need to finish showing Harry the castle." Voldemort said, leading Harry out of the hall.

Harry was slightly relieved to leave.

The rest of the castle was a lot like Hogwarts. It even had several green houses, a Quidditch field, wine cellar, dueling room with a platform, and even a 'chamber of secrets' deep underground.

"It's designed as an emergency bunker. The Chamber at Hogwarts Salazar originally to be used if the school was ever under attack. The Basilisk was going to be the defender of the school." Voldemort explained.

"Too bad it's dead," Harry muttered.

He could still remember that day vividly. While the Basilisk had been trying to kill him, he'd thought it was beautiful. He'd always regretted having to kill it.

Voldemort gave a sly smile on his face.

"He's not."

Harry's head shot up. "But … I killed him. I stabbed him in the roof of his mouth. He can't be alive."

Voldemort shook his head. "Harry, the only way to kill a Basilisk is to cut out its heart and brain and burn the rest in lava. You just jabbed the roof of its mouth, stunning it for a few months. It's still alive."

A wave of relief hit Harry. Then he realized that there was still a sixty feet Basilisk under the school. That probably wasn't a good thing.

"After we take control of Hogwarts, we'll move it back here." Voldemort said, like he was reading Harry's thoughts. "This is it's original home."

"Where exactly are we?"

"Close to Grindavik, Iceland."

Harry stopped walking. They were in Iceland?

"Keep up," Voldemort called, then handed Harry a winter robe. "It's still slightly cold outside, so put this on."

The grounds stretched for miles. There were open fields, and within the border walls were gardens that were blooming with the most beautiful flowers Harry had ever seen. It turned out that the Portrait of the woman sewing had been one of Salazar's favorite daughters, and she had blessed the garden so that, with the exception of snow, the gardens could bloom year round, without any problems.

The orchard had every kind of fruit bearing trees possible. From apple trees, to fig and pomegranate trees.

"You can go anywhere you want on the grounds or in the castle." Voldemort explained. "But you're not allowed to leave the grounds without an escort. We can't take any risks of Dumbledore finding out about you."

Harry nodded.

"Good, now I have a meeting to attend in a little while, so I'll just leave you with Selene and I'll be back for lunch." Voldemort said, as they re-entered the castle's front hall. Selene was already there waiting.

"See you soon." Voldemort place a light kiss on Harry's head.

Harry blushed, not used to such affections, and then watched his father leave by floo.

"Well now," Selene said. "The tailor is here. Let's go. We have much to do."

* * *

**Yay! Now review!**


	4. Duties and Tutors

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I'm working between two different stories right now. And trying to keep them both updated. And I'm going on vacation soon, so work with me guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But Elemental Sorcerers are my own creation.**

**For those who have noticed, yes I have re-written this chapter. I was not happy with it first time.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Duties of an Heir

"If you would just hold still for a few more minutes my Prince. I'm almost done," the young tailor said, finishing up with his measurements.

Harry had to fight the urge to squirm. He'd been standing still for the last twenty minutes while the tailor had taken his measurements, holding up colors against him to find what worked with him, now the man was retaking his measurements to make sure he had everything right.

This whole process seemed like a waste of time.

"There, all done," the man finally said.

"What do you believe he will need?" Selene asked, preparing to write everything down.

"Well, considering his age and status, for basic clothing, I'd say he needs seven pairs of formal slacks, seven pairs of everyday trousers, ten warm weather shirts, ten cold weather shirts, seven dress shirts, and of course socks and undergarments. For shoes I'd say three pairs of formal shoes, three pairs of dragon hide boots, three sets of trainers for daily wear, and basilisk hide boots. For robes, five casual cotton robes, five formal cotton robes, five formal silk dress robes, three winter robes, three summer robes, four cloaks. And of course for dueling wear, perhaps a Basilisk hide cloak and Basilisk hide pants and upper body armor. And as for accessories, he'll need some cuff links, a variety of ties, and two wand holsters, one for his arm and one for his leg," the man said, circling Harry.

"Also, at least on of the cloaks must have the Slytherin crest of course, and we also can't forget about the charms?"

_Charms?_ Harry thought, still in shock at the amount of clothing. Honestly, he was going to have even more clothes than Hermione. Then again, Malfoy had more clothes than Hermione.

"Such as?" Selene questioned.

"Well, for the winter robes, warming and drying charms and for the summer robes, cooling and sweat resistant charms. Protection charms for the dueling armor, and of course all of them will need water resistant charms in case of rain or snow."

Selene nodded, "Is that all?"

"For now."

"Good, now, when will this be ready?"

"Most likely by this evening. I'll have it delivered around nine O'clock."

Selene smiled, "Then I will see you tonight. A maid shall show you out." Then she turned to Harry, "Why don't we just stay right here for our discussion?"

Harry nodded, sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace.

Selene followed.

"Now then, you are the last heir to one of the most Ancient and Noble houses in the wizarding world. And as so, you have many obligations. I'll try to make things simple for you okay, just ask questions if you need to."

Harry nodded.

"First, you need to keep up the appearance of the proper Heir when in public or with your father's company. What this means is you need to use proper Pureblood etiquette, which you will learn and master over the next few weeks."

Harry nodded. _As long as that doesn't mean acting like Malfoy._

"Second, you will be attending most all the events with your father, such as parties, socials, or even Ministry events. The reason for this is to show everyone who the future Lord of the family shall be and how great you'll be as one."

_Oh great, I hate parties._

"You'll learn to deal with them. Third, you must be very focused on your studies. As an Heir you must prove your intelligence to those who may challenge you."

_Makes perfect sense. _

"Fourth, you must keep up with the politics in the Ministry. One day it will be your job so it's best to start young. And finally, you will learn about leadership because one day you will be leading your father's supporters along with your own supporters."

"I'm going to have supporters?"

"You probably already do. Though you think of some of them as friends. And then there are those who follow you because you are the boy-who-lived."

"But most of those people think I'm crazy."

"Well, once the Dark Lord announces his return, that will change," Selene smirked.

Harry blinked. She was right. Then they would all see that he had been telling the truth, and they'd be begging for his forgiveness, only he wouldn't give it.

Suddenly one of the maids came in. She bowed slightly to Harry then whispered something in Selene's ear. Then left.

"Well it seemed that some of your tutors have arrived earlier than expected, we might as well meet them now. Please follow me." Selene said, standing up and heading for the door.

Harry followed her.

"You are so lucky your father has good connections. Iceland isn't known for it's Wizards, if are any."

"There aren't any wizards here?" Harry asked.

"Well there are a few, but not many. Iceland is an Elemental Sorcerers territory. They are not really fond of us. Though they do seem to like your father, but he is one of the few wizards who give them respect that they truly deserve."

"What's the difference between a wizard and an Elemental Sorcerer?" Harry had never even heard of an Elemental Sorcerer.

"Power. Elemental Sorcerers are about ten times more powerful than the average Wizard. Your father is one of the few who could compete with one of them."

Harry resisted a shudder. Where they really that powerful? That was a terrifying thought. Especially if they hated Wizards.

"And before you start getting worried, Elemental Sorcerers do not hate all wizards. Just mostly wizarding Britain, who have several laws prohibiting them certain rights. If you show them respect, and then they will show you respect. An Elemental Sorcerer can be a very valuable and great friend to have. In fact, a few of your tutors are Elemental Sorcerers." Selene explained.

Harry frowned. He was nervous again.

They continued to walk down the halls and stairs until they came to the front parlor. They took their seats on the couch.

A young woman with white hair and bright blue eyes came in and sat down in the chair opposite of them.

"Harry, this is your Spellcraft and Ancient Runes tutor, Lilura Wakanda. She's one of the most talented witches in France. Lilura, this is Harry Slytherin." Selene smiled.

"Bonjour young Prince," her voice was soft and light. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. After your performance last year in the Tri-wizard tournament, it is quite an honor to help further your studies in spellcraft." She smirked, with a hint of playfulness.

Harry had to fight off the blush, as the woman left the room.

The next person who entered the room was an older looking man with thinning white hair, round glasses, and a long white beard.

"Harry, this is Chiron Thoth. He will be your History and Arithmancy tutor."

The man smiled a warm smile. "Wonderful to meet you Prince. I believe you will enjoy my class. I have been teaching for almost a hundred and fifty years."

Harry blinked.

"Ah, forgive me. I have semi-immortal blood. I will live three-times a normal human." Chiron explained.

Harry smiled. That was impressive. For the first time, he was actually looking forward to a history class. Maybe he would actually learn something that wasn't about the Goblin Wars.

The next tutor was another young woman with waist-length brown hair and gray-green eyes framed by bronze rimmed oval glasses. She was a little on the short side, about 5'1, but she had this strange aura around her that made him feel confused, like he couldn't tell what she was. She felt safe, but under there was a sense of danger coming off her. Like she wasn't as innocent as she looked.

"Harry, this is your Astronomy and Herbology teacher. Aurora Aleanmitore. She's an Elemental Sorceress, just graduated top of her class. She will also serve as a Potion teacher until Mr. Severus Snape returns from Hogwarts."

The blood in Harry's veins turned cold. Of course it did make sense that Snape would still be his Potion teacher. Hopefully this time the bastard would treat him with respect considering that he was to be the next Dark Lord and Heir of Slytherin.

"Of course the deal is that if I prove better than this Snape, I will be on full time correct?" Aurora cut in with a wink at Harry.

"Yes, that is the deal," Selene corrected. "But that won't be decided for another month."

Aurora had a smug look. She clearly considered herself a better Potions Master than Snape. Harry was praying she was.

"No problem, but I assure you that my skills are exactly what you need. After all, my skills are equal or even greater than that of this Snape. Please do not take offence but we are much more advanced than most magic users in many things, Potions being one of them." She smiled, winked at Harry again, then stood and left the room. Her aura still lingered.

Harry stared after her.

Wow.

"Fiery, isn't she?" Selene giggled, "But she's not exaggerating about her skills. That's why we have that deal. If she proves better than Snape before school lets out, she keeps the job permanently. And trust me when I say you will never be bored with her."

"Hiya!"

Harry and Selene flinched at the high pitch shriek. Harry looked to see a girl with short black hair, but it wasn't her natural color as he could see blond roots. She was wearing a black and red leather jacket over a black corset and a black tutu. Her boots were military combat boots with blue laces.

"Am I interrupting?" she perked.

"No," Selene sighed. "Harry this is Marisa Ousseanea, she will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher along with your Blood magic teacher…" That was all that she could get in.

"Hey Harry. Wow you are cute!" she bounced up to Harry, gripping him in tight hug. "You feel as powerful as they told me you were. And that's a lot of power, well for a wizard anyway. Still not on the same level as us though. Too bad."

Harry was blinking constantly. She was going to be his teacher? She looked only two years older than him.

"Marisa is also an Elemental Sorceress. In fact she and Aurora and her are school mates." Selene explained, trying to pry her out.

"Yep! She's my old mate! Known each other through school together, heck we were dorm mates for all four years. She's like my sister! Sometimes I like her more than my own sister." She finally sat back. "You are going to LOVE my class! I'm not one of those dull teachers, we're gonna have fun! I will teach and show you things that you've never even dreamed of seeing…Ow!"

Aurora had made her re-entry and was pulling Marisa out the door by her hair. "Come on Momo. We still need to finish getting settled. You can scare him later." She glanced back at them. "My apologies, she had sugar on the way over."

"What the hell?" Harry muttered.

"Marisa has the same mind set as Ms. Bellatrix, actually she was the one who introduced us to Marisa. Again, trust me. They are the best in their fields. Regardless of their… uniqueness."

_That's one way of putting it._ Harry thought to himself.

"Unfortunately all your other teachers are not here at the moment. Your Sociology and Political Science teacher shall be Lucius Malfoy. Your etiquette and Arts teacher shall be his wife Narcissa Malfoy. But unfortunately your Transfiguration, Earth Magic, Ancient Studies, Magical Theory, and Alchemy teachers are still being decided." Selene sighed again. "Now, we still have two hours before lunch. Why don't you go to the library to entertain yourself?" Selene said, standing up, giving a small bow before leaving.

Harry sighed, finally relaxing.

_Am I going to be able to do this?_ He wondered, standing up and starting for the library. This was so much. And so much was being expected of him. Could he live up to be this great Slytherin Lord they wanted them to be.

He walked into the library staring around at the books. So much knowledge, ancient knowledge. Where was he suppose to start?

"I'd start with one of the books on the first shelf if I were you."

Harry jumped and whirled around, coming face to face with another of Salazar Slytherin's Portrait.

"Oh, hello sir." He greeted.

Salazar smiled. "Please call me Sal. All my descendants do. Now, go over to the first shelf and pick up the book with the gold binding."

Harry did.

It was a rather ancient looking book. The title; _The Way of Magic, Teachings of Merlin_. He blinked. He had never even heard of this book before.

"I have all my descendants read this. It shows the beauty that magic is and helps you understand your place as a magic user when learning to work with magic." Salazar explained. Then he left the frame.

Harry cocked his head, then walked over to a window bench and opened the book, starting to read.

* * *

**Now Review**

**Yay! Next one will be up in two weeks at most!**


	5. You Choose

**Okay, that's it. I've had this major writer's block for weeks now! I surrender.**

**So I'm just going to ask you guys. What do you want to happen next? Give me some kind of idea. I'm begging you guys, help me out!**

**Just review of send a PM. Either works. This is my first Harry Potter fic and I don't want to give up on it because I'm stuck.**

**HELP!**

**Also I'm considering a beta, because I'm sure you've guys have noticed my grammar. **

**Any takers?**


	6. Old Injuries and Meetings

**I am sooooo sorry it's been so long. I've had bad writer's block. But good news, I now have a new beta who will be helping me plan and check my work. If you have any problem with the grammer now, don't bring it up with me.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who gave me so many fantastic ideas for my story. They really helped and most will be used in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I'd also like to thank my new beta Namitha! Thank you so much girl!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Did you have an interesting morning?" Voldemort asked, taking a sip of tea.

Harry nodded, smiling shyly, "Yes, I was reading Merlin's Teachings in the library. Salazar recommended it."

Voldemort smiled. "Excellent. Those lessons will help prepare you for learning and understand about the old ways."

Harry blinked. For some reason, his father seemed to be pleasantly happier than he had been this morning. He held a smirk on his lips, like he had a secret. Cocking his head, Harry briefly wondered to if he should ask. But considering that it was Lord Voldemort, that probably wasn't a smart idea.

"Master Harry you should eat more." One of maids insisted, noticing that he had only eaten half the food on his plate.

"Uh, sorry. Not that hungry." Harry said.

Voldemort glanced at him. "You are very thin Harry. You need to eat more."

Harry nodded.

Just then another maid entered. "My Lord, Dr. Charles has arrived." She said with a bow.

"Right on time. The man is unable to be late, ever." Voldemort chuckled, standing up. "Well, best not keep him waiting. Come along Harry."

Harry nodded, following him.

Dr. Charles was sitting in the sunroom. He rose to greet them. "My Lord, young Slytherin. It's a pleasure to see you again. And I see that the ritual was a success. Congratulations," he smiled, with a respectable bow.

"Afternoon Charles," Voldemort nodded, "And yes everything with just fine last night. Now, lets move this along. I have a meeting with a few of my inner circle within an hour."

"Of course my Lord. Now master Harry, if you would just sit still, I'm just going to cast a basic and an in-depth diagnosis spells to check to make sure that there are no lingering or permanent affects from the Quill." Dr. Charles explained.

"Alright." Harry agreed.

The doctor nodded then took out his wand and cast the spells. A paper appeared along with a quill that started to write. After it filled more than half the page, Harry noticed that the man and Voldemort seemed concerned. That made Harry nervous. Did that mean that something was wrong with his magic? Could he loose his magic? He started to wring his hands with worry.

Once the page was almost completely filled, the quill stopped, vanishing.

Dr. Charles picked it up and read over it. His face looked troubled. "Master Harry, I have a few questions about some of your older injuries."

At that Lord Voldemort sat up ramrod straight, then fixed his gaze on Harry, clearly wanting an explanation. Harry bit his lip. He didn't know that those spells would show injuries that had already healed. What … how was he supposed to explain about the Dursleys? He'd never told anyone, or if he did, he just tried to play it off.

"What older injuries?" Voldemort demanded.

"According to this, you're badly malnourished, which has caused your growth to be stunted, you are severely underweight, and you've had several broken bones that haven't healed correctly. Actually the bone in your right arm has been re-grown. You also seem to have a mixture of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in your blood. And it shows that you were keep in a cramped space for a good majority of your life." Dr. Charles listed.

Harry just stared at his hands. But he could feel his Father's eyes on him.

"Charles, give us a moment."

"Of course my Lord." He left the room.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Harry," his father started, obviously trying to get Harry to meet his gaze. When Harry didn't move, the Dark Lord merely gripped Harry's chin and turned him to meet his gaze.

Harry found that his father's gaze seemed almost poisonous, really to kill. Yet it wasn't directed at him. "Am I right to assume that those injuries should be credited to those relatives of yours?"

"Technically the venom and tears was you. And the replaced bone was Lockhart." It slipped out before Harry could stop it.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Yes that's true, however … Lockhart?" a confused look appeared.

"Uh, I broke my arm in my second year and when he tried to fix it, he actually vanished the bone."

This time Voldemort let out a chuckle. "Well, the man is an idiot. Now, answer the question."

Harry gave up. "My relatives didn't want me. Dumbledore, uh Octavian, left me on my Aunt and Uncle's doorstep the night that you killed my parents with just a letter saying what had happened and they were to take care of me." He gave a small snort. "I guess they forgot the second part."

Voldemort was silent, then…

"He left you on a doorstep in the middle of the NIGHT in OCTOBER? With just a note? He didn't even check on you?" there was strain in his voice, and his magic was growing stronger and angrier.

Harry nodded. "I didn't even know I was a wizard until I was eleven. I just thought that my parents were drunks that couldn't hold down a job and died in a car crash."

This time Voldemort didn't say anything. But Harry could feel his magic going wild. Suddenly the windows shattered, startling both of them. Voldemort quickly led Harry away from the glass and into the living room where Dr. Charles was waiting. The man seemed worried, but almost nervous to ask what had happened.

"Harry, just answer all of Dr. Charles questions. And Charles, don't worry about the re-grown bone or the venom and tears." His father instructed, calming down.

Harry reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, now can you explain the malnourishment, the improperly healed bones, and kept in a cramped space?" Dr. Charles asked, looking cautiously at the Dark Lord.

"Uh, my Aunt and Uncle had me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, and if I didn't do my chores, burned dinner, or did anything freakish they wouldn't give me food and lock me in there. And as for the bones, if I got hurt they wouldn't take me to a doctor. They didn't want to waste any money on me." Harry said.

Voldemort was now shaking. He got to his feet and walked out of the room. A giant roar shook the castle, accompanied by the sound of breaking glass.

Harry was trembling.

Voldemort was powerful. Very powerful.

Minutes later Selene can running in. "Dr. Charles, the Dark Lord has left the castle for a while. I've been instructed to gain instructions on helping Master Harry back to proper health."

Dr. Charles nodded. "Well this is going to be difficult. First I'd like to get him back to proper weight again. I'm going to prescribe several nutrition potions to start with. I also want him on a daily exercise routine to help with muscle mass and strengthen his bones. He also needed to eat five small meals through out the day to help him get used to large portions again. But as for the improperly healed bones. I'm afraid that the only option is have the bones removed and re-grown with a Skele-gro potion. They're just too damaged."

Harry shuddered. He remembered the Skele-gro potion. Not a fun experience. But it was the only way.

Selene nodded. "Which bones?"

"Two ribs, his left femur and fibula, his right shoulder bone, all the bones in his right ankle and right wrist. Also he has a few cracks in his cranial bones. I can use a modified Skele-gro to knit those together without any trouble."

"And when should we schedule this?" Selene didn't even bat an eye.

"Within the next week or so. He will be on bed rest for a few two days, then he will have to have Physical Therapist help him build up bone strength and muscles. Then after that he can start the nutrition potions." Dr. Charles explained, fishing for something in his bag. "Here is a card of a doctor who has performed this before and who I consider the best to perform this. And a list of good Physical Therapists."

Selene took the lists. "Good. Thank you for your assistants. A maid will show you out."

Harry watched the man leave, then sighed. He was in for a rough week. But at least he's actually been through a bone removal and re-growth, so he knew what to expect.

"I will contact this man and make an appointment." She then looked at Harry. "Now, your father wishes you to stay hidden from his followers until he feels you're ready to be presented. There will be a meeting in half an hour. I suggest staying in your room."

Harry adjusted the telescope's focus allowing him to see the beach crystal clear. He blinked as he saw a white wolf running through the waves. He'd never seen a real normal wolf before, let along a white one.

He pressed the small button on the focus, snapping a quick picture.

It amazed him how much he had now. Not only did he had a real bedroom and a huge private bath, he even had a study that led to a fully equipped potions lab, closet that was soon going to be filled with more clothes than he would know what to do with, a whole wall lined with books, and even an Astronomy Tower connected off the side of the study.

It had three levels. The first had an excellent view of the gardens. The second had a view over the wall to the ocean and mountains. The third was the same as the top astronomy tower back at Hogwarts. On all three levels, there was telescopes that could take pictures, both muggle and wizard.

And it was an amazing view.

Harry knew he would never get tired of this view.

"_**There you are little ssnakling. I wass wondering where you were?" **_

Harry looked up from the scope to see Nagini slithering up the stairs. _**"Hello Nagini. What are you doing up here?"**_ he hissed in greeting, with a friendly smile.

"_**I was just wondering why you watching the meeting? I can be a lot of fun."**_ She hissed back, wrapping herself around his legs.

Harry blinked. _**"Sselene told me that father wanted to keep me hidden for now. I'm not ssupposed to be at that meeting." **_

Nagini let out a little snake laugh. _**"Well it'ss true you can't be sseen at the meetings, but that doessn't mean you can't be there."**_

Harry cocked his head in question.

"_**Come with me my ssneaky little raven. Time for you're first lesson in ssneaking."**_

Harry followed the large snake downstairs and out of his suite. They continued quietly down the hall until they came to a tapestry hanging on the wall. Pulling it back Harry found a door.

"_**What is thiss?"**_

"_**This, little one, is the old sservant'ss tunnelss. In the old dayss, sservants and maidss used thesse to get around the castle quicker. But the new maidss that masster hired do not know about these. Sso I usse them mysself for ssneaking. And now sso will you. Come. And be very quiet."**_ Nagini, knocking the door open and slithered inside.

Harry slipping in after her, closing the door behind him.

It was dark, but some light was leaking in further down the tunnel. He made his way carefully down the narrow hall, keeping his eyes on Nagini.

After climbing down some stairs, he began to hear voices. Nagini slithered over to a small hole in the wall. Harry crouched down and peered through. It was a large meeting room, with a large table in the center. There were people seated around the table with Voldemort at the head. _'His inner circle.'_

He recognized a few people that he had seen in the graveyard. Crabbe and Goyle fathers were sitting there, along with Nott senior and Macnair, the man who was supposed to execute Buckbeak. At his father's right hand was Lucius Malfoy, and next to him was Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' cousin. The others Harry didn't recognize. Whatever they were talking about seemed important.

"… no sightings of him, my Lord. It's as if Dumbledore has vanished into thin air," one man was saying.

"Give him time. He can't stay hidden forever. His greed for power and fame will draw him back out." Voldemort chuckled. "Now, what about the search?"

"My pack has tracked him through the United States and into Canada, we should find him within another week or so." A gruff looking man said.

"Excellent. Now, there is another matter for which I have summoned you all this evening. A matter that is not to be taken lightly. Especially for those of use with children enrolled in Hogwarts."

All the death eaters exchanged glances. Harry leaned closer to the hole. Was his Father going to reveal him?

"I have received news that that woman Umbridge is using a Blood Quill in her detentions at Hogwarts."

The room exploded into chaos.

"What! How dare she!"

"A Blood Quill? How many has she used it on?"

"She better not have used that on my child! If she has even thought about it, I'll mount her head on my wall."

"Is the Minister aware? Did he authorize this?"

"Why have we not heard about this until now? She should be in Azkaban for using it even once!"

"Forget Azkaban! I say we storm Hogwarts, kill her, and hang her bloody body off the ramparts!" Bellatrix declared with a maniacal laugh.

Harry couldn't understand how that woman could be related to Sirius in any way, but she did resemble his mother so… maybe insanity only ran in the women of the black family. It would make more sense.

Suddenly Voldemort shot off a bang from his wand.

Everyone was back in their seats and quiet once again. Though Bella looked a little disappointed, even a little pouty.

"I assure you that Umbridge will get her dues. For now I would suggest contacting you children and or removing them from Hogwarts immediately. I am unsure of how many have been victimized."

Several Death Eaters nodded. Harry had a feeling that those students would be off Hogwarts grounds before Umbridge could blink an eye. Too bad those people were the ones she left alone.

"My Lord, is Severus the one who discovered this?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"No, but as far as I know none of the Slytherins had the quill used on them. So unless another student told him or Umbridge declared what she was doing, it is unlikely that he would have known. I've sent him a letter informing him, so he will have more answers within a few days."

Everyone was now on edge. Harry could feel the tension in the air. Still, he couldn't help but be amazed at how well controlled and organized this whole meeting was. The Order would've still been shouting at one another and some probably would've stormed out. It would take Dumbledore shouting for a few minutes to get things quiet again.

"While these recent news are serious and troubling, I do have another announcement to make." Voldemort continued.

Anger turned to apprehension. Every single Death Eater clearly had some kind of worse case scenario running through their head.

"For those who do not already know, as of last night, I now officially have an heir."

This time, they erupted with cheers.

Harry couldn't shake the feeling that they wouldn't be cheering if they knew it was him.

"Quiet! There will be time for celebration soon. I expect all of you to keep this quiet for now. I do not want anyone to discover him until I am sure everything is in place. Anyone who fails this will suffer. Understood?"

All heads nodded. But this time Harry could see excitement, delight, or pride on every face.

"Good, dismissed."

They all left the room without breathing a word.

Harry got up and hurried back down the tunnel towards his room. _Wow and I thought Order meetings were exciting._

Nagini watched him go. _**"Silly little raven. Don't you know that it's what you hear after the meetings that's the more important? Get back over here."**_

Harry blinked, but walked back over and crouched back down.

Lucius was still in the room.

"My Lord, I trust young Harry is settling in well?"

Harry froze. Lucius knew about him?

_Well, duh. He is going to be my tutor. He would have to know about me to agree._ He thought, feeling stupid.

"Yes he is. His lessons will start on Monday. Also I am in need of your wife's assistance once again." The Dark Lord said, standing up.

"Of course my Lord. May I acquire as to why?"

"I need her to plan Harry's adoption party. I will be formally introducing him as my heir to my followers so it is crucial that someone with excellent tastes plan this. Also Harry turns sixteen this year so we need to begin the preparations for his Debut. We only have a few months to complete the preparation."

Harry blinked. Adoption party? Debut?

"Of course my Lord. She would be honored. I will bring her over tomorrow. Right after we withdraw Draco from that woman's clutches." Lucius bowed.

"Good, also has our 'guest' settled into the dungeons?" Voldemort had a sadistic grin on his face.

Lucius smirked. "Yes, he is. May I ask what we will do with him?"

"We'll leave him down there for now with no food, just water. I'll deal with him later, once he's had a taste of hunger." Voldemort said, walking towards the door. "I would've also like you to bring Draco over tomorrow. I would like Harry to be exposed to other purebloods to help him adjust to his new status and society. Though you must keep him on a tight leash, their history between has nothing but rivalry. I want them to start to get along. That means you better make sure that your son keeps his ego and temper in check, or it might get ugly."

Lucius nodded. "Yes my Lord. Draco will behave himself."

Harry quickly good to his feet, leaving Nagini behind and headed back to his room. Feeling very confused.

_There is no way that I'm going to be friends with Malfoy. Not unless he gets a personality transfusion!_

* * *

**I promise the next update will be up soon. Two weeks max. This time I swear!**

**Reviews also make me write faster.**


	7. Revenge and an Old Rival

**Finally! My beta and I were arguing about what to do about Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Revenge and an Old Rival

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Voldemort standing at his doorway. The raven put his book down and moved over so that his father could sit down, beside him.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk about this morning."

Harry felt his stomach twist. He had been hoping to avoid that for a while. He'd never told anyone about what had happened at his relatives. Well, he did tell Dumbledore at the end of his first year, but the man just blew him off.

"It's…in the past. I'll never be going back to them again, so why do we need to discuss it?"

Voldemort sighed, "Because Harry, they need to be held responsible for the abuse they inflicted upon you and punished. This is not something I'm going to just let go. They WILL pay."

Harry blinked. He wasn't used to people actually taking an interest in his home life, never mind wanting to take revenge for him.

"You deserve justice Harry." Voldemort whispered, suddenly close to his ear. "They treated you like a slave, like you were nothing. They lied to you about your parentage, about what you are; they even dared to consider themselves better than you. When in truth, you are superior to them in every way. They can't even take care of themselves without you. While you were at school they had to hire a cleaning service, a personal chief, and a gardener because they couldn't even do the simplest things like cooking, cleaning, and managing a garden. They needed you."

_Aunt Petunia could only make a pudding, everything she burned,_ Harry thought. _I cooked for them, I kept the garden looking professional, I did the laundry, the cleaning, and the polishing. I did everything!_

Voldemort charted his fingers through Harry's soft locks. "And what did you get in return? You were beaten, starved, and locked away. You never even got a 'thank you' for all the things you did to make their lives easier."

A thank you? Like they would even consider wasting the words on me. They never wasted anything on me. I had to earn food, while Dudley just sat around growing fatter and fatter. They ignored me on me birthday and Christmas. They considered me nothing more than the dirt on the bottoms of their shoes.

"Harry, would it please you to know that I have your Uncle chained up, in the dungeons?"

Harry's head shot up. His mind flashed back to the 'guest' that he had mentioned to Lucius. "He's here?"

"Oh no, not here. He's being kept at the Malfoy Manor until you and I decide what to do with him." The sadistic smile was back. "Like I said, he will pay."

Harry blinked, but felt something welling up inside him. Uncle Vernon was at his mercy, his to decide what to do with. To decide whether or not he would live or die. A smile spread his way across his mouth.

"When may I see him?" _And repay him for all the kindness he's given me?_ He added in his mind.

"Not for a while."

Harry scowled.

Voldemort chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll see him soon. But as of right now he has no idea why he's been kidnapped, and he won't be with us long."

"You're going to kill him?" Harry didn't know what to feel about that. While he still didn't like the idea of killing, if it was Uncle Vernon…

"No, it would be a waste of magic. I intent to make him suffer first, then once we're done with him, I'll whip his memory and return him to the muggle world, with a truth serum in him. He'll be admitting to everything he's ever done to you. Then he gets to suffer all over again."

The grin widened on Harry's face. It was perfect.

"Now, Harry what's the longest they forced you to go without eating?"

Harry blinked again. "Um, three weeks."

"Then that's how long it will be before he eats again." Voldemort declared. "He will also be forced, while under control of the Malfoys, to do yard work for hours in the hot sun, starting at five in the morning and stopping at ten at night. Of course that's just the beginning, it will get worse as the days go on. The house elves have been instructed to beat him with whips if he shows any signs of slacking off or slowing. And in a week I'm thinking of sending a few death eaters over to help with the pain."

Harry had to resist the urge to laugh manically. Finally, his uncle would get a taste of what he had to put up with for the last fourteen years.

"You can see him once those three weeks are up, right before we send him back. Of course then you'll see him when he's arrested for child abuse. And trust me, the Ministry will be taking this very seriously. Mostly because the Minister will have no say in it. Child abuse is a sensitive crime that is not open to the public."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. That was good, because the Minister would try to turn this into a public spectacle and make him look pathetic.

"Will discuss more of this later. Now, are you settling into your suite alright?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, it's much better than anything I've ever had before." That was an understatement. This suite was better than anything at Hogwarts. Rooms all to himself, his own astronomy tower, he even had maids that would bring him anything he wanted. Gods, Ron would've been freaking out over the Quidditch pitch and Hermione and that library…

Harry froze. He had completely forgotten about his friends. He's been gone since last night, then must be freaking out trying to find him.

"Something wrong?" Voldemort asked, reading Harry's face like an open book.

"People at Hogwarts must have noticed me missing by now. Should I been worried about someone coming to look for me?"

Voldemort gave him a calming smile, "Don't worry Harry, I've already taken care of that. Last night after the adoption, I sent one of my deatheaters back to Hogwarts glamoured like you. And since there is only a month left in the school year, I don't think we'll have to worry."

Harry blinked. _Wow, he really did think of everything._

"Also, I'm here to tell you that the Malfoys will be here tomorrow. Now I am aware of your relationship with the young Malfoy has been…tedious, but I want you to try to remain civil tomorrow." The Dark Lord continued.

Harry resisted the urge to snort. HE was always civil with Malfoy, okay not always, but 75% of the time he was. Malfoy was always the one who challenged him.

Voldemort sighed, "I know that he is a … privileged child, but do try to get along with him. You'll find in time that a Malfoy can be a very reliable ally."

Harry scowled, but nodded.

"Good. Dinner should be ready," Voldemort rose to his feet and headed for the door.

Harry followed, but then stopped when a question entered his head, "Why do you have human maids rather than House Elves?"

Voldemort smirked at him, "For one, they can use proper grammar and are more diligent in their work, and if you ever want to know something, the term 'the maids know everything' is very accurate."

"My Lord, the Malfoys have arrived." A young maid said, coming into the parlor.

"Ah, good. Show them in." Voldemort declared, vanishing the chess set that he and Harry had been playing. Well, he had actually been teaching Harry to play, seeing as he defeated Harry within five minutes in the first match.

Harry fought to keep the nervousness off his face. What was he suppose to say to the Malfoys now? He just went from being their enemy to being the future Dark Lord. He was still having trouble getting used to that thought.

All three Malfoys entered the room. They all bowed.

Lucius looked the same as when Harry had seen him at his hearing, just as smug and pleased with himself. Narcissa Malfoy didn't look as pinched face as she had at the Quidditch World Cup, she seemed gentler and calm, yet still held a sense of strength and regality. She gave Harry a soft smile that gave him a feeling of warmth and assurance.

Malfoy was just staring at him. His eyes followed Harry's every move, wide with uncertainty and shock. Harry couldn't help but feel a little smug. After all, now he was of higher status than the so called, 'Slytherin Prince.'

Now I'm the true Slytherin Prince.

"Welcome Lucius," Voldemort greeted, motioning for them to take a seat.

"Hello My Lord, Master Harry," Lucius smiled, "I apologize for being late, but we had some trouble when we took Draco from school this morning, also my wife insisted on taking him to a doctor to have him examined, even though he never used the quill."

"Just being in the area of such a dark object can cause damage to the magical core. I just wanted to be sure that there wasn't any problems." The lady sighed, padding Malfoy on the head. Malfoy scowled.

"Understandable." Voldemort said, "Now Lady Narcissa, did your husband tell you why I asked for you here today?"

"Yes My Lord. And I would be honored to assist in any way I can." She smiled.

"Good. Now, we don't have much time to work with. But I believe it would be best to hold the adoption party at the beginning of June. It will just be the higher rank death eaters and a few select followers."

"Of course My Lord." Narcissa nodded, she had taken out a pad and was jotting down notes.

"Now as for his Debut, it will be when I formally introduce Harry as the heir to the title Lord Slytherin. There will be Pureblood families and many potential suitors there. We need to start plans now."

Narcissa smiled, "It will be no problem. I just need a little information to begin with. Starting with a theme."

The Dark Lord smiled, then turned to Harry. "Harry why don't you and young Draco take a walk in the gardens?"

Harry could read between the lines.

He and Malfoy stood up and walked out the parlor.

The morning mist had finally evaporated. The flowers and leaves were still sprinkled with dew. A soft breeze swept in over the wall, causing the vines and weeping willows to sway.

Harry started down the path that his father had taken him down yesterday, in the rose garden. Malfoy walked beside him, not saying a word. Honestly it was unnerving. Here he was taking a walk with the guy who made his life miserable for five years. What exactly was he suppose to say?

"P-Harry," Malfoy started, turning to face him.

Harry froze. That was the first time that Malfoy had ever called him by his first name. Then again he couldn't be called a Potter anymore, not since the adoption.

"The day we met, I…" Malfoy actually looked nervous, "My behavior towards you and your friend was…"

"Foolish, hateful, snobbish?" Harry suggested.

A blush appeared on Malfoy's face. "Yes, those would be the right words to use." He muttered, "I was just trying to show you that some people aren't the best to hang around with. No offence but Weasley isn't the best company. And I don't mean that because of his poverty."

Harry knew what Malfoy was trying to explain. He meant Ron's jealousy.

"I just thought you would prefer to be friends with someone who could actually be a friend to you, not just because of your fame." Malfoy continued. "But the only thing I did was act like a prat. You had every right to behave the way you did and I'm truly sorry for what I put you through. But considering recent changes, I'm hoping you would give me another chance." He was looking at Harry with hesitant eyes, his hand extended.

Harry stared at the extended hand. He flashed back to first year on the train, when Malfoy had first extended his hand. He couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he had decided to take it instead of staying with Ron. And now he was being offered that chance again.

But this time it was different.

Maybe Malfoy just wanted to be his friend because he was the next Slytherin Lord and he just wanted to secure his place within Harry's own circle. That would be what Malfoy would do, but the hesitant, nervous look on his face threw that idea out the window.

Besides, Malfoy was a Slytherin, and unlike Gryffindor, Slytherins always seemed to stand by each other.

He smirked, then gripped Malfoy's hand in a firm shake, "Hi, I'm Harry Slytherin."

A real smile appeared on Malfoy's face, "Draco Malfoy."

"Master Harry!"

They both jumped as Selene ran over towards them. "Please alert one of the maids when you are going outside, I just wasted a lot of time running all over the castle looking for you."

Harry blinked as she suddenly started holding different colored fabric up against him. There were blues, greens, and grays.

"Ha, I knew it. Midnight green, emerald green, silver, and black. I told her that, but nooo, she makes me go to check to be sure." She muttered, walking back to the house.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Draco chuckled. "My mother must have sent her out here to see what color scheme to use for your adoption party. Who is she anyway?"

"Selene, my governess."

"Well mother with be keeping her busy for weeks."

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for her, then he remembered something. "Draco, what's a Debut?"

Draco blinked. "You don't know?" he actually sounded shocked.

"I was raised by muggles and only became a Slytherin two nights ago. I haven't had time to learn anything." Harry snapped. Honestly, did Draco forget about his lack of knowledge at school?

Draco flushed again. "Right. A debut is for a male from an aristocratic family who has reached the age of sixteen, or the age of magical maturity. It's a way to introduce them to upper class society, and to display him to eligible suitors and their families. It's also a way to show everyone who the future Slytherin Lord is going to be."

Harry blinked. Well that was…unnerving.

"Wait, suitors?"

"Yes. You know, potential people for marriage." Draco shrugged.

"Marriage?" Harry froze. "Um, I'm not even sixteen yet."

Draco started to snicker, which turned into laughter, causing Harry to scowl. "Sorry, but it doesn't mean that you're going to get married, a debut just introduces you to potential people who you could marry once you decide to get married. Sixteen is when you're allowed to enter an engagement or courting contract. Please tell me you know what courting is." He actually looked like he was begging.

"Yes." Harry was relieved there was something he finally understood.

"Good, you're not completely hopeless."

Harry glare at the blond.

Being friends with Draco Malfoy. This is going to take some getting used to.

* * *

**I'm about to start going back to school so my updates might be longer apart, sorry!**

**Review! But please no flames.**


End file.
